<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sick Day by millies_menagerie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489641">Sick Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/millies_menagerie/pseuds/millies_menagerie'>millies_menagerie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Popsicles AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Cell Phone Video, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Orgasm Delay, Self Voyeurism, Sibling Incest, Vibrators, joyful incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/millies_menagerie/pseuds/millies_menagerie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey and Kylo are helping their parents at the weekly farmers' market and Rey doesn't feel well, so Kylo drives her home to take care of her. Isn't he a great big brother?</p><p>Sibling incest in the Popsicles AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Popsicles AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>House Dadam A-Z Kink Collection, Pepsi and Pals' Hardcore Kinktober Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sick Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt INCEST check the tags for other goodies! Have fun!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Rey, honey, are you feeling okay?” Rey looks up from where she’s leaning over a box of tomatoes to meet her mother’s eyes. The older woman’s eyebrows are drawn together in concern, and she frowns as she places her palm on Rey’s forehead. “You don’t feel fevered—”</p><p>“It’s my tummy,” Rey responds, standing up straight and grimacing. From over her mother’s shoulder she can see her older brother, Kylo, trade a $20 bill for a bag full of farm produce. He waves at the customer and smiles, and after the person turns away he pulls his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans and pokes at the screen. The vibration inside Rey’s pussy speeds up a notch, and she groans and leans forward again.</p><p>“Oh, sweetie,” Rey’s mother tuts, “you need to go home. Han!” She calls out to her husband, who is back at the pickup loading up empty cartons into the bed. “Han, Rey has a tummy ache. Do you mind if I take her home?”</p><p>Before Rey’s dad can respond Kylo comes up behind her, and the sound of his voice does absolutely nothing to help with her situation. </p><p>“I got her, Ma. I’ll take her home in my car, and you give me a call if you need help clearing up later.”</p><p>“Oh, thank you so much, Kylo. I think the rush is over but Dad and I will text you if we need you to come back. I’ll stop by the store and get some Pepto on the way home, honey, now go get some sleep.”</p><p>The relief in Rey’s mother’s voice is palpable, and Rey tries very hard not to hold it against her. Having her mother drive her home would mess with the plan that she and Kylo had come up with the night before, but it would be nice to think her mother would prioritize taking care of her sick daughter over working the fucking farmer’s market. But she doesn’t have time to dwell on it because Kylo is taking her by the elbow and leading her out from under the tent towards where his black 1969 Ford Mustang is parked on the far end of the lot. </p><p>He’s quiet until he helps her into the passenger seat, at which point he glances around to make sure they’re alone and pushes his hand roughly between her legs.</p><p>“You’re damp,” he growls, pressing his fingers against the seam of her shorts. “Your panties must be sopping. I can smell you.” He takes a deep breath and his eyes darken. </p><p>“What do I smell like?” She asks, trying to stay still because she knows he wants her to rut against his hand.</p><p>“You smell like your pussy,” he says, standing up and slamming the door behind him.</p><p>The drive home is agony. They’ve used this vibe before, but never for so long and <em>never</em> in public. Rey’s been turned on in front of her parents before - since Kylo moved back home at the beginning of summer Rey’s often more turned on than not, even when doing simple things like eating dinner or watching <em>Jeopardy! </em>in the evenings. But wearing the vibe in the armchair while she’s ignoring Alex Trebek is one thing; it’s completely different to wear it while she’s trying to work at her parents’ table at the farmer’s market. She is learning this the hard way.</p><p>Kylo doesn’t turn on the radio, so it’s quiet in the car aside from the angry noise of the Mustang’s engine. Rey thinks that Kylo is angry, too. He would normally be talking to her, praising her, calling her a <em>good little sister</em> in that voice that always gets her going. But instead he’s driving just a little too fast, staring straight ahead, his knuckles white on the steering wheel. She thinks about asking him what’s up but the vibe is still buzzing away in her pussy and his erection is already tenting his jeans and she just wants to ignore it and not ruin the mood.</p><p>They roll to a stop at a red light and Kylo finally speaks. “Put your heels up on the seat, little sister.” It’s awkward to do but he called her <em>little sister</em> so she does as he asks. He drums his fingers on the steering wheel and glares at the stoplight. “I love the way you taste,” he says softly, still not looking at her, his face set in a frown. “How you smell. I know your pussy so well, if I was blindfolded in a room full of pussies I could find yours by its scent. My baby sister’s pussy.” He sighs, and a horn beeps. Kylo missed the light turning green; he swears loudly and throws his middle finger up to the car behind them before he shifts directly into second gear and screams through the intersection. It’s exhilarating and a little bit frightening the way he smoothly steers them through the last few blocks of residential streets before they’re out on the state highway heading for home. </p><p>He’s driving too fast even for the highway but something about the speed and Kylo’s apparent anger on top of the vibe in her pussy just pushes her higher and higher. She doesn’t think she can come like this, but she can get close, and she is close - very close. She’s a little bit angry, too, although she’s been trying not to think about it. She has to go back for her senior year in two weeks and she’s worried about what’s going to happen with this thing she has with her brother. He’s moving, too, has a job with their uncle Lando up in Chicago that he’s scheduled to start on September 1. There are lots of women in Chicago, Rey knows this, beautiful women who would consider Kylo a catch. Why would he bother with his dumb little sister who isn’t even out of college when he could have <em>literally</em> anybody else? Rey is looking forward to seeing her friends, to classes and clubs and things, but she isn’t looking forward to being without Kylo. He takes care of her and fucks her so well, makes her feel so good. She doesn’t want to be with anybody else and she <em>really</em> doesn’t want to think too hard about that.</p><p>By the time they pull up the driveway Rey’s head is swimming with lust and she’s afraid that she’s leaked through her shorts and onto the Mustang’s leather seats, but it’s clear that Kylo doesn’t give a fuck. He jumps out and has her door open before she can even undo her seatbelt, and he scoops her up in his arms and carries her into the house like she’s his bride and they're going over the threshold for the first time. </p><p>Rey banishes that thought out of her head right quick.</p><p>Kylo carries her all the way to her bedroom, almost running through the house, and again Rey is so confused about what the heck is up with him. He still seems angry but he’s carrying her so gently and his dick is so fucking hard and when he lays her on the bed and pulls off her clothes it’s with a combined reverence and passion that threatens to drive her wild.</p><p>It probably doesn’t help that she can’t really speak; apparently the only word she can say at the moment is “Kylo”, which honestly is fine with her and seems to be fine with him, too. He tugs down her shorts and panties together and tosses them to the floor, spreads her legs wide and puts his nose up to her pussy and inhales again.</p><p>“Kylo,” she whines, sounding so pitiful to her own ears she’s almost embarrassed.</p><p>“Your pussy,” he growls, pushing her lips open with his fingers. “My sister’s pussy. Perfect. So wet, you soaked your panties and made such a fucking mess. All for me” He licks one crease of her thigh, then the other, and Rey wails because if he would just touch his tongue to her clit she could come. But all she can do is babble incoherently, and say <em>Kylo</em>, which she does, over and over again while he chuckles and licks at her thighs and plays with the string of the vibe that pokes out of her pussy but makes no attempt to pull it out. </p><p>Suddenly, Kylo pulling the vibe <em>out</em> and fucking her is the best idea Rey’s had in ages and she tries to express it to Kylo so he’ll do it.</p><p>“Vibe,” she says, and Kylo tugs on the string.</p><p>“Vibe,” he agrees. “Fucking best idea ever.”</p><p>“Out,” she says, and Kylo frowns and shakes his head.</p><p>“Nah. Did you forget about this?” And he taps against something that is not the vibe but which also moves inside of her and <em>oh no</em> she had, in fact, forgotten all about the butt plug with the pretty gem on the handle that she’d slipped in this morning just before slipping in the vibe. Kylo takes in her expression and laughs, an honest thing and not his usual dark, sexy chuckle. “You did forget, didn’t you? Ah, sweet sister. I’m going to take that out, and then I’m going to fuck your ass with that vibe inside you, and we’ll see what happens. Okay?”</p><p>Rey does have a few more words after all, two of them are <em>oh, fuck</em>, so she says that and Kylo chuckles again and encourages her to push as he gently slides the plug out of her. She feels empty, and sobs, because she just wants to be full again. Full of her brother’s dick, and she doesn’t even care which hole. Often she wishes he had multiple dicks so he could fuck all her holes at once; wouldn’t that be a trick.</p><p>He has to stand up to take his own clothes off, and she feels cold and a little lonely without his hands on her but it’s also nice to watch him undress. He’s an asshole but he looks good, muscles hard and his normally pale skin tanned from a summer working the farm, cock thick and long because that’s how their parents made him. She has a lot to thank her parents for; sure, they’re a little neglectful sometimes even though she knows they love her, but her brother’s cock is the thing she wants to thank them for the most right now. It’s given her so much pleasure over the past few months, so many orgasms to make up for all the birthday cards he never sent her. Now that she’s thinking about it his mouth is pretty great too, soft and sure with a tongue so talented it can take her from zero to orgasm in a matter of seconds (they timed it once - it was impressive). </p><p>Rey is so busy daydreaming about Kylo’s cock and mouth and how good they are for her that it’s not until the head of his cock has nudged inside her asshole that Rey realizes what is going on. She doesn’t so much snap to attention as she slowly lurches there, but once she’s arrived she’s intent on Kylo’s face.</p><p>He’s on his knees and he’s pulled her butt up onto his lap; he’s not looking at her face but instead he’s staring at where their bodies fit together, watching his dick sliding slowly but surely into her. His eyes are wide and his lips are parted, the expression on his face is one of wonder. He’s holding her knees tightly, exactly where he wants them, and all Rey has to do is lie there and take it.</p><p>“Sweet little sister, taking me so well,” he murmurs as he pushes in again. “And you’re <em>still </em> fucking leaking, your pussy juice is all over, I probably don’t even need lube, I’ll just take what your pussy makes and fuck it into your ass.” Rey moans and tries to sit up on her elbows so she can get a better view, but Kylo leans forward and nudges her shoulder back down. “Nah, you stay there. Let me just…” he leans over and picks up her shorts, fishes her phone out of the back pocket. “Yeah, this is better. We can delete it later but I want you to see this.”</p><p>Rey’s face flushes hot; they’ve talked about making videos but haven’t, and she never thought the first time would be when he had his dick in her ass, but the thought of seeing what he sees sends a spike of heat into her already very heated belly.</p><p>He directs the camera at her face first, and then slowly moves it down her body, murmuring all the while, “gorgeous little girl, my baby sister, look at how hot you are, such a fucking wreck for me.” When it’s focused between their legs he uses the thumb of his right hand to pull open her cunt, which changes the angle of the vibe inside and makes her twitch. That makes Kylo laugh. “Look at that juice, Rey, fucking dripping. Here, watch this.” He pulls out, leaving just his head inside, and then thrusts back in so quickly she cries out. He does it again, and murmurs, “look at that, your cum all over  my dick and I’m fucking it back into you. Gonna do it faster now, know you like it when I fuck your ass fast, gonna make you come.” And he does, he speeds up and holds the camera, focusing it mostly down below but occasionally going to her face and commenting on how wrecked, fucked, or gorgeous she looks.</p><p>Rey, for her part, is out of her head with lust, her awareness limited to the steam train of an orgasm that’s building up inside her and that will barrel out of the tunnel as soon as she gets the stimulation she needs. She’s making noises, but she has no idea what they are. She can hear Kylo though, and he seems to be agreeing with whatever she’s saying, if <em>yeah</em> and <em>fuck</em> and <em>my sister</em> are any indication. Finally, after what feels like hours, she finally gets it; a soft nudge against the side of her clit, a press, a slow stroking, and she is <em>gone</em>.  </p><p>He’s somehow managed to keep his hold on the phone, but when she starts to come he drops it and falls over on her and then he’s <em>kissing</em> her, saying <em>yes, yes, yes</em> and other words she can’t understand in her current state. Rey feels like she comes forever and when it’s over she really does feel like she’s been hit by a train. It feels like she’s lost time, maybe the orgasm knocked her out, because when she opens her eyes the vibe is out and she and Kylo are together under the covers of her twin bed. He’s wrapped around her holding her tight, kissing her forehead and gazing into her eyes like she’s the most precious thing he’s ever seen. It’s <em>weird</em>, because Kylo is so often an asshole, and although they kiss plenty in passion they aren’t really into post-fucking cuddling.</p><p>“Hey,” he says gently, smiling at her. “Was that okay?”</p><p>“Yeah.” There must be something in her expression that he sees because his smile falters. </p><p>“Good,” he says anyway. “I like to make it good for you, sweetheart.” He moves in for a kiss and she flinches, which he definitely notices because he pulls away again.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Rey asks. “You’re acting kind of weird.”</p><p>The corners of his mouth turn down and his gaze hardens, and <em>this</em> is more like Rey’s brother Kylo; she’s more comfortable with him like this but it also makes her sad and she doesn’t understand why.</p><p>“You said…” he starts, but she interrupts him.</p><p>“I was out of my fucking mind, I don’t know what I said, so we can just forget it, okay?”</p><p>“<em>Fine</em>.” He lets her go and rolls off the bed and onto the floor, where he sprawls out, buck-naked, and seethes.</p><p>“Oh!” Rey cries, and digs through the blankets. “I want to see that video, though, I bet it looked really hot.”</p><p>Kylo is up like a shot, back on the bed and digging alongside her. “No,” he says, “<em>no</em>, it wasn’t, forget it.” Rey finds the phone first, and she has to hold it behind her back to keep him from grabbing it out of her hand.</p><p>“What the fuck, Kylo, it’s <em>my</em> fucking phone! Get <em>off!</em>” She pushes him back off the bed onto the ground and he stays there, staring at the floor and looking miserable. Rey takes a breath and opens the video app. “This is gonna be good,” she mutters to nobody in particular, and sits back to watch the show play out.</p><p>And there she is, face red and hair messy, staring into the camera with eyes wide with lust. Kylo’s voice, deep and hungry, <em>“gorgeous little girl, my baby sister, look at how hot you are, such a fucking wreck for me”</em> as he moves the camera down her body - her chest heaving, the muscles in her torso tight, down to where his dick fucks slowly into her ass. He wasn’t kidding about her pussy; fluid leaks out in a slow but steady trickle, dripping down and around his dick, and with every stroke he pushes some of it back into her. It’s hot, and hypnotic, and a little bit gross, but Rey likes it enough that her right hand roams back down between her legs and starts a slow circle around her clit. Then he starts fucking her harder and Rey in the phone starts making some pretty obscene noises, and Rey grips the phone harder and says <em>oh</em> and circles her clit just a little faster. She ventures a glance at her brother; he looks more miserable than ever. He looks like he might cry, which is ridiculous and makes Rey feel awful but <em>why? </em> </p><p>In the video, Kylo’s thumb nudges against the side of her clit and Rey screams, her whole body tensing as though hit with an electric shock. </p><p>“Woah,” she says, glancing back at Kylo. “This really <em>is </em>hot.” He doesn’t look at her, just keeps staring at the floor.</p><p>She glances back at the phone in time to see the camera focused back on her face, drawn up in passion so intense it might as well be pain, hears herself start to yell, <em>“Ben, Ben, Ben, Ben,”</em> over and over and over - Ben being Kylo’s <em>real</em> name, the one he was born with, the one that only Rey calls him, and even then only when they’re fucking, when she’s coming. She doesn’t do it on purpose but he says he doesn’t mind so she doesn’t worry about it too much.</p><p>In the video he seems to like it, and he says things that she doesn’t remember him saying before. <em>“Yes, Rey. I’m Ben for you, I’m your Ben.”</em> Which… is very different and a little weird. Then Rey in the video yells again.</p><p><em>“Ben, I love you,”</em> she cries, tears rolling down her face, and she holds her arms up, asking for an embrace. <em>“I love you, I love you, I love you,”</em> she says it over and over again, and without a pause the phone is tossed aside, camera still rolling, pointing at the ceiling, but she can hear the wet sound of kissing and her own voice chanting like a mantra and Kylo’s voice, Ben’s voice, echoing her own: <em>“I love you too, Rey, oh my god, I love you so much. More than anybody, I love you.”</em> </p><p><em>“Don’t leave me!”</em> She whines, and Ben replies, his voice soft and reassuring, <em>“Never, sweetheart, perfect sister. Never leaving you, never again.”</em> And then he grunts, and she knows that that’s when he comes, and he says <em>fuck </em>and the camera view shifts from the ceiling to the dark of the blanket and that’s when the video ends.</p><p>When Rey looks down at Kylo again he hasn’t moved, but now he has tears running down his face, dripping down his chin. He takes a deep breath and releases it in something between a sigh and a sob, and then he wipes one big hand down his face. </p><p>“Anyway, I’ll, uh…” he starts, but Rey drops the phone. </p><p>“Ben,” she says, and his head snaps up to stare at her. She climbs off the bed and into his lap. “Ben,” she says again, and wipes his tears with her fingers while he stares at her as though she’s gone mad. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and he tentatively wraps his around her waist, and they sit like that on the floor of her room for a while, not speaking.</p><p>“Mom and Dad will be home soon,” Ben says eventually, his voice soft and tired and muffled by her neck. “We should get dressed.”</p><p>“I didn’t lie,” Rey says, addressing the elephant in the room straight on. She’s been toying with his hair and she runs her fingers through it again, gives it a little tug, and he sighs. “That’s how I really feel. I guess I didn’t know how to tell you. Or if I even should. Considering… you know.”</p><p>“I’ve wanted to tell you for a while but it was weird,” Ben admits. “I didn’t… didn’t know? Quite how you felt about it. I was waiting for you to say something, I guess.”</p><p>“Ben,” she says, pushing him off her shoulder and kissing the corner of his mouth. “I don’t know what’s going to happen. I’m going back to school and you’re moving to Chicago and I don’t even know when I’ll see you again…” She’s beginning to feel a little hysterical but Ben’s warm palms on her face help to ground her.</p><p>“We’ll figure it out. You’ll graduate eventually and you know, they have jobs in Chicago.” His eyes are soft and warm and she steals another kiss while he takes a breath. “Rey, you’re the only woman I want to be with. Do you believe me?”</p><p>“Yes,” she sobs. “I believe you. You’re the only person I want to be with, too.”</p><p>“Then we’re in agreement.” Ben strokes her cheek. “We have phones and Facetime and you have breaks and I have vacation…”</p><p>“And we have the same parents.”</p><p>“Can’t help that. But we’ll figure it out. Okay?”</p><p>Rey allows herself a smile. “Can we make some more videos? We can take them with us, watch them when we get lonely?”</p><p>Ben kisses her hard and holds her close. “Let’s make <em>all</em> the videos. I can’t wait.”</p><p>“Me too.” Rey hugs him tight and doesn’t want to let him go.</p><p>The crunch of gravel in the driveway interrupts them, and they both hop up and do their best to make themselves presentable before their parents come inside.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>